Keeping secrets
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Two can keep a secret but things will catch up to you and one day you'll have to face the price. The team start a case on a killer that turns out to be two killers. Things seem normal... Or is it actually normal? Life always seems to throw those living on Earth a curve ball every now and again like they are just toys. Warning: Yaoi, blood, gore, violence and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

This story contains graphic scenes and lots of gore. This story is not suitable for everyone.

Prologue:

I've got a secret… The two have us have our own secrets….

Sure everyone has at least one of their own secret but sometimes the secret the person is hiding isn't something you'd expect from them.

That describes us…. We keep our secrets for only ourselves and each other to share.

Secrets that would shock others if they ever found out about it.

Which is why two can keep these secrets as long as we hide them together.

Yes no one can ever find out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

I am driving back home after a long day at work. I sigh as I feel so stressed out. "Why does work have to be so stressful?" I mutter to myself as I slow to a stop at a red light. "Well at least I get some time to relax." I press on the brakes speeding up to the speed limit as I continue driving.

A smirk starts to form on my lips.

Oh yes. Relaxation is perfect.

I drive up in the driveway of my place opening the garage and I move my car into it closing the garage once I am parked. I undo my seatbelt, grab my work bag and I head inside my own house taking off my shoes once inside. I throw my bag onto the couch and put my keys on the coffee table before heading to a closed door. I open it and head down the dimly lit stairs. I reach the bottom of the stairs finding another closed door which I open stepping onto the cement floor as I move into the basement.

The soft muffled whimpering is like music to my ears.

I stop to stand in front of the one whimpering with a growing smirk on my face. "Good evening Lila Archer."

The whimper becomes worse as she tries to get away but can't get anywhere so she turns her head away closing her eyes tightly.

"I've been waiting for too long to do this." I tell her moving closer to her.

She is shaking and it only makes me shiver in delight upon seeing this. She can't say anything because of the ball gag I placed in her mouth.

I turn and head over to a rolling cart covered by a black blanket. I glance back to her as she fearfully peeks at what I am doing. "Shall we get started?" I pull the blanket enough to reveal a bunch of different knives as well as some other cutting objects.

Her eyes widen as tears come to her eyes and she tries to speak around the red ball of the ball gag placed in her mouth moving her head side to side with eyes closed tightly almost making me think she's trying to get the black strap of the ball gag to fall off.

I shrug it off and turn to look at all the different tools I can use on her. I decide on the butchers knife for the kitchen so I pick it up gripping the black handle as I hold it up to look at the sharp blade. I look at Lila's through the reflection on the shiny knife's blade.

She is crying heavily and has her eyes shut tightly with her head lowered as best as she can while being strapped to the metal table.

The metal table I use to hold those I do this to is a table that can even make it seem like the person strapped to it is standing up but still strapped to it. It has four metal cuffs that can be adjusted to hold a person's wrists and ankles spread like a star shape.

"Tears already?" I lower my hand with the knife, keeping it gripped in my hand, down to my side only to turn to Lila. "We haven't even begun yet."

Lila whimpers and sobs, or at least that's how it sounds, almost as if pleading this to be all a bad dream.

I start to slightly slowly go over to her letting the light slightly gleam off of the knifes blade as the setting sun's light streams through the window; that I wouldn't have put there if I had any choice on it but it has to be there for safety reasons.

After all I can't risk arousing suspicions.

I stop to stand slightly diagonal from her since the cart is on her left as she faces a south direction. "Oh come now princess." I say slightly gently.

Lila opens her eyes about half way in hope that this means that this was only an act.

I bring the knife up gently trailing it along her cheek making a cut since it's so sharp. "Save those tears for when the true fun begins." I slightly purr and I lean in a little closer as I speak.

She shuts her eyes tightly with a heavy noise like a sob.

I snicker and begin making a trail with my knife down from her cheek to her throat pausing there since I watched the blades entire journey leaving behind a trail of a thin cut that doesn't bleed as much as I wish it did; since the blood spilled so far with her has just been the small cuts. My eyes flicker back up to her face. "You know Lila." I raise my free had to stroke her non-cut cheek for a few seconds before just letting it rest there, since my free hand is on that side, as I remove the knife from her throat. "You have such a lovely face."

She lets out a slightly longer whimper.

"Wouldn't you just hate for something to happen to it?" I say as my smirk on my face grows with each word as I l also let go of her cheek and I raise my knife up gripping the handle tightly only to swing down slicing a scar over her left eye.

She throws her head back with a scream muffled by the ball gag.

I had pulled the knife away in time to only make the wound be about the same way a scar over the eye in an animated show looks like. "Isn't that better?" I ask her. "Or was that not enough?" I begin to raise the knife again smirking like a mad man.

Her crying is like waterfalls falling from her eyes though she seems to wince as the salty tears drip into her bleeding wound on her eye.

I chuckle at the sight. "You have no idea just how beautiful you look." I tell her licking part of my top lip as I tilt my head back to look at her with eyes slightly cast into shadows by my bangs. "Oh Lila. Dear sweet Lila." I find myself saying almost breathlessly. "As much as this teasing has been fun I am afraid that our time is running out." I say as I trail the knife along her other cheek as if to make her match. "After all I don't have all evening." I slightly hush her as she is still crying. "This is goodbye. It has to be this way." I pull the knife back far enough then I swiftly move it forward slamming it right into her throat.

Her screams turn to gurgling noises and soon she's dead.

I attempt to cut open her throat like a dissection. "I really must thank you Lila. My dear Lila." I tell her corpse.

AN:

Lila Archer is an actual character in Criminal minds.

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

KitKat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

I change out of my work clothes now instead of earlier since I was watching TV.

Suddenly just as I have one of my relaxation shirts half way up my arms I can hear a distinct sound coming from downstairs.

I sigh and get my shirt on before heading down there grabbing my gun along the way. I walk over to where the man I have in a cage is slamming against the cage bars.

His hands tied in zip ties so tight they are painfully cutting into his wrists and is wearing a belt like fabric gag that is strapped on with the clip at the back of his head. His brown eyes look to me fearfully and his almost bald head with some light brown hair left almost seems to shine from the baldness as the light from the partially opened red curtain placed over the two windows set side by side. He is a little fat and a little harry.

I click my gun and I aim it at him. "You." I growl. "You child molester, creepy lying abusive asshole!" I had over heard some girls talking to each other when I was out for a walk in a field just outside of town and I heard that one father was a big perverted lying abusive asshole that the police had released twice. I felt uncontrollable rage as I managed to figure out on my own with a little following that the girl was correct about him and the man is lucky that I didn't have time to do more than set him in the cage as he is from this morning. "You will be burning in hell for what you did." I shoot him in the leg.

He tries to scramble back with a muffled scream of pain.

"You have no idea what you make me want to do to you." I snarl. "Do you want to hear?"

The man shakes his head in fear looking at me with terrified eyes.

I'll tell him anyways as I soak up his reactions. "I want to place you on cement stairs only to slam a punch right into face after slamming a kick to your groin making you fall backwards down those stairs. Then I want to get on top of you and scratch out your face with blunt nails for a bit but then I slice off your manhood. Cutting your cock in half like in a banana split then I want to stuff your own balls down your throat only to tape your mouth shut with your head stuck tilted backwards. Maybe you'll get lucky and swallow your balls before you suffocate on them."

The man is now shaking in pure terror.

I smirk just enjoying his reactions then I get serious again. "Do you have any idea the pain and suffering you have caused to that poor girl who you decided was the one that would be a sponge to soak up your nasty sins. But you are wrong. That girl is not a sponge, she is a human being and you will pay for what you did to her!" I aim the gun again and I fire at his other leg earning another scream. "Maybe we should start hm? Get you on cement stairs to begin this?"

The man seems to be trying to say the word "no" As he also shakes his head quickly and pleadingly.

I chuckle. "Well while I won't get to do all of that you should have known that this decision was never yours to make." I slightly crouch down arms in my knees as I look to him. "Your life is in my hands." I tell him in a dangerous tone.

He shakes in terror at my words and scrunches his eyes closed tightly.

"Hm. Choices choices. Where to start?" I hum to myself in thought as I also bring a hand up to my chin. "I could start with scratching off your face." I look to the gag. "Oh but too bad I won't be able to get rid of your mouth right now. I'd love to hear your screams."

These words gain me a whimper making me smirk widely.

"Glad you agree." I chuckle and I open the cage pulling him out only to slam his back against the outside of the cage using another zip tie to keep his hands, that are still tied tightly with zip ties, onto a bar of the cage to keep him from running. I crouch in front of him. "Let's play." I raise my hands to his face putting my nails, except for pinkie and thumb, only to harshly press them into his forehead only to start moving it down trying to scratch his face off while keeping my nails on my fingers.

He lets out cries of pain as I drag my nails down harshly on his face only stopping at the edge of his top lip.

I repeat this leaving marks all over his face for a few more times then I pull away.

He is slightly panting now with quiet whimpers of pain since his face probably still stings.

"Hm." I look thoughtfully at him. "It's just not enough for your face." I blink as I get an idea a few seconds after speaking. "That's it!" I race back upstairs heading into the kitchen. I grab a container opening it to reveal the tiny white crystals inside. I grab a small cup and put some of the white crystals in before I head back downstairs. I return to my struggling victim.

He freezes hearing me approach.

"Guess who's back!" I chuckle and I crouch in front of him. "You see. I just had this great idea. I know you'll like it too." I takes out a pinch of white crystals. "Well. Here you go." I toss the white crystals onto his face.

He screams as the salt harshly stings his wounds.

I laugh and do it again and again to keep it going for longer than just tossing it all on his face at once, enjoying this until I have no more salt left. I put the cup off to the side. "Well now that is done it is time to move onto the main event." I grab a knife I was hiding in my back pocket. I undo his pants.

He tries to kick me but the pain of moving his legs makes him stop.

I know what I am doing and that's why I shot his legs. I pull his pants down enough to have his cock and balls be exposed. "Let's do this." I slightly purr as I grab his dick.

He struggles but I move between his legs to keep him from kicking me.

I bring the knife down to his cock and I begin slicing it in half laughing at his screams of pain. I keep going until it's fully cut in half then I drag the knife top point, on the sharp end to make the wound a little deeper where I trailed it with the knife. I get to his balls and I raise the knife only to slam it down onto his balls chopping them off earning another scream. I look up to his face and I put the knife down. "Come now." I take the gag off letting it drape around his neck.

"You won't get away with this." He tells me. "You had better fucking let me go and maybe the court will have more mercy on you."

I grab his chin and part of his cheeks forcing his head back. "No. I preferred you when you were screaming." I grab his balls and I only move away to grab some duct tape that I found where I put the cup to the side. I shove his balls into his mouth only to tape over his mouth. I drop the tape and hold his head back as he struggles but I am much stronger than him so I keep him with his head tilted back.

There's choking sounds but I only laugh as this continues but I calm down before speaking.

"How does it feel? To have your own balls forced upon you like you did to that poor girl?"

He struggles still making choking sounds and he winces as his tears sting his face wounds.

I chuckle at this. "Well? What will it be? Swallow your balls or choke on them till you die?" I question.

He doesn't respond too busy choking on his balls.

I hum for a few seconds watching him choking on his balls. I let go of him with one hand to grab the tape. I use my teeth to pull out some, since I am using one hand to do this while the other continues to hold him in place, then I also use my teeth to rip the piece off. I toss the tape to the ground only to grab the piece of tape from my mouth. I put it on his nose to make breathing through his nose almost impossible as each breath will hit the tape not the air. I continue to watch him as he chokes with his face turning more red than it already was after all I did to him. "Can't breath?" I question almost purring in amusement.

He is struggling so much that he is even slicing into his own wrists with the zip ties as he struggles.

I watch and I move one hand to reach for the knife without looking. I find it and I pick it up only to bring it to his split cock only to turn it to facing downwards as I look to make sure I hit my target. I swing and stab his crotch right in the middle of the base of his split cock.

He tries to scream while still choking.

I chuckle to myself and I twist the knife to cause him even more pain. I look back to his face. "The girl will be able to rest easier since you will no longer be a part of this world." I slightly hiss out at him.

His struggles are getting weaker and weaker as he continues to choke and have trouble breathing.

I lean a little closer to his ear as one hand goes down to grab the knife. "Go to hell." I say pulling out the knife.

He is going to pass out any moment now.

Time to finish this.

I raise my hand and I slam the knife down into his chest right where his heart is.

His head slightly rolls as he passes out into death.

I pull the knife out and I get up releasing him letting his head hang limply. "Good riddance." I say then I turn and begin cleaning up saving the body for last. I carry things that need to be washed upstairs then I begin cleaning the knife and the cup. "Another successful kill." I say to myself as I put the knife in a towel folding the other part of the towel over it and putting the cup on the counter. I go back to the body knowing that it will be time to get rid of it so I can clean the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

JJ enters the main room as she walks over to her desk giving hellos to her comrades as she passes by them. She puts her bag at her working space only to head to the break room to get some coffee. She spots some cookies and smiles. "Oh Reid you made cookies again."

Reid is known for making the best sweets as he shares his home cooked sweets with the team when he can.

She goes over and picks up one of the chocolate chip ones since there is a variety sorted into rows of what kind they are. She takes a bite and almost moans as the delicious flavor touches her tongue.

Reid's done it again and has made the best tasting cookies once again.

She smiles and continues eating the cookie as she heads to see if there is any fresh coffee or if she needs to make some.

Hotch ends up in the break room also noticing the cookies. "Reid brought in cookies." He goes straight over to the box of cookies.

JJ swallows what's in her mouth before speaking as she grabs her cup for work. "They are quite delicious."

"To be expected of him." Hotch taking a cookie.

JJ keeps eating her cookie and hums in agreement as she pours the coffee that was made recently.

Hotch takes a bite and he hums at the deliciousness. He seems to have forgotten about the coffee as he leaves heading back to his office. He swallows what's in his mouth and he passes by Morgan who just came in. "Reid brought cookies." He tells the other.

"Sweet!" Morgan heads straight for the break room.

Hotch heads into his office.

Reid looks up and smiles seeing that his comrades are enjoying the cookies before he gets back to work. He does this for free and has made sure that they are aware that there is no need for them to pay him back for bringing in sweets.

Morgan heads to his work station with a cookie in hand. "Good cookies once again Pretty boy." He says as he passes by Reid.

"Thanks." Reid says with a smile.

Garcia rushes into the break room as soon as she gets wind about the cookies. She grabs one and takes a bite only to moan. She speaks once she's swallowed. "Boy wonder has done it again. Making cookies with a touch of heaven in them." She takes another bite enjoying the flavor and savoring it.

Later….

It's been a long day of work and Reid checks his watch to see that soon it'll be time to go.

He gets up heading into the break room to get some coffee to keep him going for the rest of the day.

…..

Reid packs up getting ready to head home.

The box he puts the cookies in are clean cardboard boxes so he just lets the bureau keep the box.

He heads on out towards the elevator.

"Spence." Morgan says just as the elevator doors open.

Reid turns to look to Morgan. "Hey." He greets as they go into the elevator. He hits the parking lot floor then waits. He looks over to Morgan. "Glad to be heading home?"

Morgan nods and turns to look to Reid. "Like you wouldn't believe." He confirms.

"Yeah me too." Reid says in agreement. "So much boring paperwork."

"I can agree with that kid." Morgan says with a sigh. "Can't wait to relax."

"Same." Reid says.

They arrive and the doors open letting them out as they head out to go to their cars.

"Well I'll see you." Morgan says.

"See you." Reid says back and the two split up heading to their cars getting in to get home.

….

Morgan is driving along the road to home and is humming a song to himself. He stops humming a few seconds after stopping at a red light. "I need music." He lets go of the steering wheel to turn on the radio for some music. He brings his hand back to the steering wheel once done adjusting the volume. He looks to the light just in time to see it turn green. He begins driving once again.

Heading home.

Where he can relax after a long day at work.

He smiles at the thought.

….

Reid heads inside his home and flops down onto his bed with a sigh.

In no time he finds himself asleep.

The next day…..

Reid walks along towards his working space when suddenly Hotch comes out calling the team into the conference room.

Another case.

Reid puts his stuff at work station then goes following Morgan into the conference room.

The two sit down next to each other as the rest of the team comes in including Garcia.

"Ok. This case gives me the creeps." Garcia says as soon as everyone is present. She turns pushing a button. "Unlike little kitten videos I will be watching later these people most likely went through Hell and back." She continues and whenever it is the right time she flips to the next part. "Over a span of three weeks there has been seven bodies found all around the edges of New York but in different places. They were all found with a prick on their right pointer finger, signs of torture or very very graphic abuse on their bodies from burns to electrocutions." She informs them.

"He probably takes pleasure in torturing his victims." Rossi says.

"The prick on the finger that has to be that exact finger indicates that it could be that he sees it as his signature or that he finds some importance with pricking the finger." Reid points out.

"Well his age preference is all over the place including race and everything but one thing." Garcia continues. "They were all reportedly suicidal as they were all in counseling for their feelings of wanting death."

"He is targeting people who want to die in the first place." Morgan says mostly to himself.

"Perhaps he sees himself as their angel of light. Giving them what they long for which is death." Reid offers an idea. "He is helping them in their time of need in his mind."

"Well he will have his next victim or is hunting." Hotch says. "Wheels up in twenty."

The team moves to go get ready to head out to solve this case.

On the plane ride the team is mostly going through their copy of the case file.

"He might have a list of targets that are specific possibly in the way that they are suicidal or at least the reason." Reid says looking at the open file in front of him that he is holding one part slightly upwards but still keeping it open. "He may see himself or someone he loves in them and wants to bring what he believes to be the salvation that he couldn't get or couldn't deliver."

"I'll have Garcia check on reasons why these people were suicidal." Hotch says though he is sitting a little away he is still close enough to hear Reid.

"If he is killing them for such reasons like that then it'll be easier to narrow down to how he might be using that." Morgan points out.

"If he is giving his victims a choice he'll probably do it in secret and swear his victims to secrecy. But if he is abducting them there hasn't been any signs of struggle anywhere. If it is kidnapping then he has their trust at least. They might even not only know who it is but why he is coming to get them." Rossi observes.

"And if they do know him and why he's there to get them then they probably accepted it because they wanted to die anyways." JJ says in slight agreement.

"The killer is probably working alone. He might even be paid for by the victims to have themselves killed." Rossi adds as if the thought appeared in his head.

"We'll be landing shortly." Hotch informs the others.

Sure enough they land not too long after.

AN:

Anyone who got/gets the small reference, that will be touched on only once again later in this story, may have watched Ghost rider.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make fudge!

KitKat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Thank you for coming." The head of the police comes to greet the team when they arrive at the station.

"It's no problem." Hotch says as they are lead to the room they will be using.

"This is where you'll be working." The police chief says.

The team see everything ready and they get to work.

….

A knock comes to the door.

"Come in." An older man calls.

A young teen girl peeks inside. She has long black hair and deep green eyes.

The older man looks up. "Ah hello there Tonia." He greets her. "Come in come in."

The girl moves inside.

"Have you thought about my offer?" The older man asks turning his chair to look to her.

The girl nods. "I'd like to sign the contract." She says.

The older man smiles wickedly. "That's great news." He turns to his desk and takes out a paper as well as a potters needle that is sharpened to be quite sharp. He turns to the Tonia, the girl. "Then lets get started."

…..

The team work hard for the rest of the day trying to find this killer.

Garcia is researching for any places or people the victims all knew or had in common.

Evening is approaching.

Morgan gets a call on his cell. "Hey. Tell me you have something baby girl." He says.

"Luckily I do." Garcia says.

"Ok let me put you on speaker." Morgan says then does to let the team hear. "Ok go ahead."

"Ok. Luckily this case was actually pretty easy compared to some of the others we've had." Garcia begins. "So I found out that all of the victims went to the same place for depression therapy." She reports. "I'm sending the address to your phones now."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says and the team rush out with Morgan hanging up as they go.

They speed down the road with their sirens blaring.

All other drivers move out of their way to let them pass.

Morgan spots it up ahead as the red building appears just up ahead.

The team turn into the parking lot just as a car is leaving. They skid to a stop and rush into the building with their bullet proof vests on. The go into the building heading upstairs then turning to their right towards another door. They enter and they are in the waiting room.

Hotch goes to the front desk as people look only to whisper wondering what's going. "I need you tell us who was helping a girl named Lula Peer." He says since they didn't ask Garcia to find out in fear that there might not be enough time so they rushed over to the building.

One of the ladies begins looking as she types on her computer. "Let's see….. That would be Mr. Thompson." She lets them know. "Go to the end of the hall and turn right then it's the third door on your left." She says pointing to the door to her left.

The team move quickly as people try to figure out what's going on.

Morgan kicks the door open when they find it locked and fearful they may not have much time left.

The team invades the office guns ready but there is no one inside making them lower their guns.

"I'll get Garcia to get us his home address and to get a list of all of the people who have seen him for help." Hotch says exiting the room.

Morgan notices something and peers around the computer screen finding a container with rolled up papers and one unrolled enough to keep a drop of blood that looks quite fresh from moving from where it is on the signature line. He quickly reads what he can. "He had them sign a form to allow him to take their lives. The signature is a drop of blood." He looks back to the others.

Hotch comes back in. "We have his address." He says.

"It seems that he just took another." Reid reports deducing that from how Morgan knew without touching anything.

"Let's get moving." Hotch says and the team race out.

They hop back into their cars and speed away following Hotch to the address.

…..

Mr. Thompson circles around Tonia who is now with tied up hands put on a hook dangling a little off the ground. "Are you ready to begin?" He asks.

Tonia nods. "Please do it."

Mr. Thompson smiles widely. "Perfect. Just let me do my thing and soon it will all be over." He looks serious as he stops to look at her face. "Soon all of your pain and suffering will all be over." He says with a promising voice. "You'll finally be able to move to be much happier."

Suddenly the door upstairs is kicked open making both Mr. Thompson and Tonia jump, or well flinch in Tonia's case, in surprise.

There is the footsteps of a bunch of people upstairs.

Mr. Thompson moves towards the stairs leading upwards in confusion. "What the?"

Morgan and Reid go down the stairs with Morgan in the lead. They turn with their guns raised.

"Back away from the girl!" Morgan demands. "Put your hands where I can see them!" He is moving quickly towards Mr. Thompson while still being cautious in case he lashes out at the girl.

Reid begins to move towards the girl.

Mr. Thompson looks at the two agents only to stick on Morgan. "She signed a contract. I am only helping her." He says in a defensive tone. "I am their angel that saves them from their pain!"

"You are a murderer. You kill people instead of doing your job to help them so they can live a better life without the pain and suffering." Morgan says.

Mr. Thompson snarls then dashes at Reid as if knowing that he is no match for Morgan or just because Reid was closer to his next victim.

Morgan reacts quickly and tackles Mr. Thompson and slaps hand cuffs on him.

Reid puts his gun away and helps Tonia down.

"He said he would make it all go away." Tonia tells Reid. "He was going to help me."

"He was going to torture you." Reid says.

Tonia looks surprised. "He said it would be quick!"

"He was lying." Reid tells her.

Tonia bursts out crying and Reid stays with her as Morgan gets Mr. Thompson to get up so he can take him away.

Tonia is returned to her divorced mother and the team has solved yet another case thus are flying home.

"That case was the easiest we've ever done." Emily says to JJ.

"It sure was. Nice and short. It wasn't exhausting." JJ sighs in relief.

Emily smiles and nods.

…

Morgan is driving home and is humming to the tune the radio is playing. He gets a text and waits until he gets home before checking his phone.

It's a female he met at a bar recently.

 _Hey hot stuff. How about coming for a drink with me?_

The text makes Morgan smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

A man walks along the side walk in the cool quiet of the night. He has a destination and he is not going to let anything get in his way from getting there.

Yes. Nothing can deter him from his mission.

He turns and has arrived. He stands to the left of the door only to look around.

A woman comes over to him making him turn to her when she steps on a twig. "Hey. I'm glad that you agreed to go on a date with me." She says. "So what's your plan?"

"Hanging out at my place." The man says.

The woman giggles. "Oh you naughty thing." She grips one of his arms brushing suggestively against his arm.

They begin walking heading back to the mans place and they talk casually.

Once they arrive the woman goes a little ahead going up the steps to the front door.

The man right behind her. "You know." He says pausing right behind her.

The woman turns to look to him.

The man smirks. "I've been wanting to do this all night." He moves in and raises his hand to brush it over top of her lip.

She takes a deep inhale to get a smell of his scent only to feel her nose be tickled like when dust is inhaled. Her vision starts to go black and the man catches her as she faints.

The man unlocks the front door then carries her inside his house letting the door closed behind him sealing the woman's fate. He brings her into the basement and places her on the floor before heading upstairs to wash his hands to free them of the chloroform.

After that is done he heads down to the basement taking the woman pressing her back against the metal pole only to tie her hands up as if she is hugging the pole, that is a support beam, backwards.

He then places a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. He takes a few steps back as if to admire the woman. "Yes. That is perfect."

…

Morgan heads into work with a smile on his face.

JJ notices as she is the first to spot Morgan. She smiles. "A date?"

Morgan pauses beside her turning to her. "Well not an actual date. Went to get a drink with her." He corrects JJ. "Though I plan on getting a date with her tonight as long as the little get together went truthfully well in her eyes as well it should be all good."

"Well I'm sure she can't wait to get a call from the Derek Morgan." JJ says.

Morgan almost laughs. "Thanks JJ." He then heads to his work space.

Reid is already at his work space looking over a folder.

"Hey Spence." Morgan greets passing by Reid's work space.

Reid glances up for a second. "Hey." He greets back before going back to work.

Morgan goes to his work space and he gets ready for a day of lots of paper work.

Sure enough there was nothing interesting to do so they all were stuck with paper work, except Garcia who has enough technology in her den she doesn't even need any paper.

As the evening approaches Morgan pulls out his phone only to text the woman.

He does more work waiting for a response….. It doesn't come. He tries again but still the same thing. He sighs at this.

"Uh oh. Morgan has a long face on." Emily says coming over trying to cheer Morgan up even if it's just a little. "What's up?" She slightly leans against Morgan's desk while watching him.

"The girl I went out for a drink with is now ignoring me." Morgan explains. "Seems I didn't charm her."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that." Emily says with a sympathetic look.

Morgan puts his phone away. "Well at least now I know she decided for sure that our little get together just didn't work."

Emily gives him a sympathetic smile.

Later….

The team has gone home.

Morgan is lying on his couch.

Reid is going over to a pile of books.

Emily is laying on her back on her bed with her laptop on resting on her lap as she has her knees bent.

JJ is helping her son with homework.

Garcia is enjoying her time watching some videos.

Hotch is getting himself something to eat.

And Rossi collapsed on his bed falling asleep quickly.

All just so glad to be home after a long day of work.

Morgan though starts to get bored so he looks around but nothing interests him at the moment. He finally decides to pay another teammate a visit. He heads on out to his car and drives along to his team mates house. He turns on the radio just letting himself enjoy the music that drifts from his cars speakers to all around the inside of the car. He makes it to his destination and pulls up to park along the curb. He turns off his car then gets out heading up to the front door.

The walk almost seems to bring about a feel that maybe there is another reason for coming here other than because he has nothing better to do.

He finally finds himself at the front door only to raise a hand to knock… But freezes as if in hesitation. He turns having a feeling he should go around instead of knocking. He wonders if someone is back there waiting for him. He decides to follow his instincts and goes around to the side of the house lowering his hand to his side. He is almost around back where there is a gate to the fence up ahead. He stops and turns seeing a window and he goes to it unsure if something is wrong. He looks into the window and observes what his teammate is doing. He ends up deciding to leave when he sees the other doing some work his teammate probably put off until his teammate got home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Morgan drives to Reid's place just in time. "Hey Spence." He says with a window rolled down. "Come on. I'll give you a ride this morning."

Reid goes over to him climbing in and they drive.

Morgan is quiet but traffic is bad today so Reid lets Morgan concentrate on the road.

They finally arrive at work and Morgan gets into his parking space putting his car into park.

"Thanks." Reid says and gets a head start of getting out.

Morgan also gets out grabbing his stuff and locking the car.

Reid had his stuff with him in the front while Morgan had his in the back seat.

Morgan walks into work heading towards the elevator. He spots Reid just entering and he joins the other. "Hey." He greets as they can now talk.

"Hey." Reid greets back as the elevator doors closed.

"Had a relaxing night?" Morgan asks.

Reid nods. "Yeah. You?"

"It was an interesting night." Morgan replies.

Reid turns his head to look to the other. "Oh?"

Morgan just smiles then the two walk as the doors open on the floor they need to be in.

Reid guesses Morgan doesn't want to share anymore as he goes quiet so the two just head to their working spaces.

Another day of long boring work with no actual cases popping up.

At the end of the day Reid grabs his stuff and gets ready to go.

Morgan also quickly gets his stuff ready to go. "Let me join you." He says as the two head towards the elevator. "I'm driving anyways."

They ride the elevator down and Morgan is quiet.

Reid turns to the other. "You ok?" He asks.

Morgan just smiles.

Reid raises an eyebrow as he begins profiling Morgan to try to figure out what is going on with the other but he can't pinpoint something just yet.

The elevator doors open and the two head to Morgan's car getting inside.

Morgan starts the car once they are ready to go. "So how was your night?" He asks.

Reid watches Morgan. "As I said earlier it was relaxing." He turns to look out the front window as Morgan begins driving.

As soon as they exit their work Morgan glances to Reid for a few seconds before turning to the road again.

"Mind if I ask who that girl was?" Morgan suddenly asks.

Reid froze when those words slip past his lips. "What girl?"

Morgan smiles. "Oh the one you were with last night."

Reid quickly tries to think of something to say but he can't find his voice.

Morgan knows….. So what was he going to do?

Turn him in?

Reid isn't sure what's on Morgan's mind as he just tensely watches out the front window. He grips his bag tightly feeling like this just might be the end.

Only to be confused when they pull up at Morgan's place.

"Come inside." Morgan says once he has the car parked.

Reid looks to the other quite confused but gets out to follow Morgan inside.

Morgan leads him through the house telling him to leave his bag in the living room. He then takes Reid downstairs with Reid still unsure of what's going on.

When Reid walks into the basement with Morgan leading him deeper into the basement he starts to worry that Morgan is going to do something to him.

Until the two stopped and Reid's eyes come to rest upon the reason Morgan brought him down here in surprise.

There is a woman tied to the pole that is a support beam.

She is obviously a pure black person and her black hair is put in a bunch of braids. She has light brown eyes and a nice looking grey shirt and a dark grey skirt with white boots.

Reid turns to look to Morgan who turns to Reid with a smirk.

"Who said you were alone?" Morgan questions.

Reid gains a smile on his face that turns into a smirk.

The two turn back to the woman.

"Snatched her up and pretended she wasn't answering my calls. Now….. Show me what you got Pretty boy." Morgan says then licks part of his top lip right after speaking.

Reid chuckles. "Well. What equipment do you have?" He turns back to Morgan.

Morgan brings Reid to show him the other what kind of things he normally uses. "Oh I have a few."

Reid picks up the clean knife that is indeed sharp. "Perfect." He turns to the woman. "Let's get this show on the road." He begins to advance towards her with Morgan, who has another knife now, following.

The woman tries to scramble away from them with terrified sounds.

Reid stops right in front of her while Morgan moves to be a little behind Reid but in line to be beside him.

The woman continues to try to get away.

But Reid still raises the knife with a smirk on his face.

He brings the knife down harshly and slams the blade into her shoulder.

The woman throws her head back with a scream muffled by the gag.

Morgan chuckles enjoying this.

Reid twists the knife getting another scream. He pulls out the knife slowly as he continues to twist it to get more reactions. He glances back to Morgan. "Aren't you joining me?" He questions.

Morgan grins. "Fuck yes!" He moves in to join.

Reid shifts to allow Morgan to join him.

Morgan trails the sharp side of the knife along the woman's cheek hard enough to leave a cut. "Oh you have no idea how much fun this is going to be." He almost purrs as he continues to trail his knife's sharp side along her skin going down to her neck. "Our first tag team kill." He says then he removes the knife from her skin. "Oh this will be worth the wait." He says since he's had this woman waiting for this ever since that supposed get together he went to go have her where he lured her into his place. He slams the knife down into her leg harshly.

The woman lets out a cry of pain.

Reid and Morgan laugh at this.

Reid rejoins and he slices a very deep cut on the woman's arm.

Morgan twists the knife trying to get it in as deep as he can.

The woman keeps crying out in pain as she is stabbed and sliced at until the two stop. She keeps her teary eyes shut, she is crying and has been for a bit, tightly as she hopes that the two have had enough and thus will let her go.

Well… She thought wrong.

Morgan reaches over gripping Reid's hand that has the knife. "Together."

Reid nods and they raise the knife getting ready to strike.

They slam the knife down right into the woman's chest making her once again scream but they continue to push it in until it can't go any further in which they stop and twist it. They let it go to watch the woman suffer in pain and agony until her body becomes limp as her spirit leaves her body.

Morgan takes the knife out. "Well that was fun."

"That sure was." Reid hums in agreement. "Here let me help clean up."

So the two clean up the mess as well as cleaning the knives.

"Now for the body." Morgan moves back to the body.

"What do you do with it?" Reid asks.

"I have a few different ways." Morgan replies.

"Same." Reid agrees.

Morgan turns to the other and moves over to him.

Both have some blood on them but neither mind right now.

"Well let's do this." Reid says.

Morgan smiles in agreement.

The two move back to the body, Morgan having to turn around, and they get off all the binds on her.

"Right now our best bet is if we can take her out here." Reid speaks. "We can't get to your car without being seen. I saw your neighbors gardening."

"No problem I've had to deal with this before." Morgan waves it off. "I actually built a secret area of the house that only I know about." He lets go of the body and turns walking to somewhere.

Reid lets go of the body as well and watches Morgan to see where this place is.

Morgan moves a piece of paper and reveals a lever hidden in a spot that is an indented looking part of the bookshelf so just looking at the paper you wouldn't see it. He also has a book or at least something that looks like a book or two covering the ident. He pulls the lever revealing a secret room that is beside the bookcase so if you were to walk past it towards the wall you could walk straight into the secret room. "I built this all. It took a bit but I got it done. I even have an incinerator here."

"Nice." Reid comments with a nod and an impressed look.

…

Hotch walks into his kitchen only to turn to look out the window on the wall above the kitchen sink.

Call it profilers instincts but Hotch is having his body plagued by the feeling that something was wrong… Very very wrong.

But yet he has no idea why he has this feeling or even what it's about.

The thought of the unknown of what could be wrong yet just knowing that there is indeed something wrong is not a very pleasant thing to have.

He isn't sure how much sleep he'll get tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

The next morning Reid awakens in a bed but it's not his own bedroom.

Reid shifts and gets up only to glance around himself.

Then a certain smell enters his nose.

It's like the air has been replaced by a warm and mouth-watering scent that just makes your stomach rumble in hunger at the first whiff of it.

He throws the covers off and gets up heading out of the room.

As he walks out of the room to follow the smell he relaxes seeing that he is still in Morgan's house as the familiarity of the place sinks in.

He enters the kitchen and he finds Morgan making some pancakes. He glances to the table and sees that there is already a good amount there so Morgan must be just making the last few.

The plate has warm and fluffy pancakes stacked on top of one another with a little bit of creamy butter on the middle of the top pancake and to top it all off there is the sweet sugary syrup drizzled on top of the butter with some of it having slid down to drip down the sides of the pancake tower.

Morgan turns sensing that someone is there and smiles when he spots Reid. "Morning."

Reid turns back to Morgan and gives him a smile. "Morning."

"I hope you don't mind but I let you sleep in my bed since you fell asleep in the living room." Morgan says placing the last few pancakes on another pancake tower he was making on another plate.

"Where'd you sleep?" Reid asks.

"The space next to you since the bed was made for two. Hope you don't mind." Morgan replies as he turns off the stove, puts the pancake flipper onto the counter and he brings the plate to the table. "What do you like on your pancakes? I was going to wake you after finishing this pile."

"Ah ok. You should remember we have slept against each other before so it doesn't bother me when we sleep close together." Reid assures Morgan. "I like them in the same way as you." He says noting that the pile on the table is most likely Morgan's plate.

Morgan smiles. "Alright. The butter is on the table and the syrup as well."

"Great." Reid replies with a smile.

The two settle at the table with Reid putting the condiments he wants on the pancakes and Morgan begins to dig in.

Reid finishes and puts the syrup bottle down on the table before also starting to dig in. He takes the first bite and nods with content at the flavor. "You did well." He speaks after swallowing the bite.

The two begin talking about their shared hobby between bites making sure to eat fast enough so they can still make it to work on time and making sure not to speak with their mouths full.

Soon they are finished their breakfast.

"You can put the plate and fork in the sink." Morgan says as he gets up doing just that. "Don't worry about cleaning it as it's alright since I'll do it later with the other dishes."

Reid does as he's told while Morgan puts what needs to be in the fridge into the fridge. "You should go get changed for work." He glances to the time. "Maybe we can stop at my place to get me some clothes." He adds.

"You can always borrow some of mine." Morgan offers.

Reid blushes at that offer. "I don't want to risk getting suspicions on us if the others see through our lie. They might discover what we have been secretly doing. It is even a bigger possibility they'll see through our lie since we are FBI profilers."

"Alright kid. I get it." Morgan says stopping Reid from rambling. "We have time to stop at your place for you to get changed. We'll make it in time if we go soon." He then leaves to go get changed himself.

"Thank you Derek." Reid responds as Morgan walks away. He turns and looks around letting himself think about what has happened recently when he found out Morgan shares his little hobby. He can't help but smile as he knows that the two have become closer than they were before upon this new discovery of a shared interest.

It's a nice feeling to know that he isn't alone and that the one person he is closest to on the team shares what he felt he was alone in.

"Ready?" Morgan asks as he comes over to Reid.

Reid nods. "Ready."

The two head off to Morgan's car to head on out.

"So you think it'll be a quiet day at work?" Morgan asks Reid as he drives.

Reid turns to look to Morgan. "I can't say for sure. But I believe that we will have a case by looking at the pattern that we seem to have in which the estimated amount between cases are."

"Right. Well wonder what it will be this time." Morgan nods as he keeps his eyes on the road since he's driving.

Reid laughs softly then turns to look out the front window. "Maybe it'll be someone that can give us ideas to use."

Morgan smiles at that. "I like the sound of that."

They reach Reid's place in which Morgan parks out front.

"I'll be right back." Reid says unbuckling himself. He leaves the car and heads inside to go get dressed to be ready for the day.

Morgan awaits for Reid to come back.

The silence allows himself sometime to think.

He thinks about how he felt so worried about being looked down upon and pushed away to become alone if anyone ever found out about his secret passion.

But he smiles when he thinks about how much more fun it's going to be from now on now that he has Reid on his side.

Now that he has learned that he isn't alone.

He blinks back to reality when Reid gets back in the car and he looks to the other.

Reid looks ready for work.

"All set?" Morgan asks just to make sure Reid has everything.

"Yup." Reid nods.

"Ok." Morgan responds and starts up the car again only to now head off on their way to work.

"Thank you." Reid suddenly says after a little silence.

"Hm?" Morgan hums in question.

"I felt so alone…. Like I was the only one that was like this….. But then you showed me that I wasn't alone." Reid responds.

"I feel the same way." Morgan assures him. "I thought I was alone in it too. I mean yes we've chased killers down before but…. It just wasn't the same…. It wasn't the same situation as me….. They were different."

"Exactly!" Reid says in agreement. "Ah. We should probably cut down on that talk. We're here."

Morgan nods and they pull up to the buildings parking lot.

Soon they are inside heading to their desks.

"Car pooled again?" Emily asks.

"Yup." Morgan responds.

It's not unusual for the two males to just take one car together to work so it doesn't surprise anyone to see or hear it happen.

Morgan and Reid settle at their desks to get to work.

A little later Hotch comes out of his office.

"We have a case! Briefing room in five."

The team gather in the conference room and soon it is time to get to work.

"Ok. This one is right in this city here." Garcia begins and clicks a button allowing the images appear. "We have a missing persons case. There have been quite a few disappearances. At first everyone thought that they were not connected but that was recently changed. Looking at it very closely there is some connections and there could be many more that we don't know about yet."

Morgan's eyes flicker to Reid when no one is looking only to lock eyes with him.

There are people on that board that they killed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The two turn back.

"So we have." Garcia says.

"Maria Tyler." Morgan says gesturing to the first picture of a woman.

The team turn to him.

"You know her?" Emily asks.

"Well we met up for a drink to see how it would go." Morgan says. "Then she started to ignore me after that."

"What happened after you two got a drink?" Hotch asks.

"I took her home." Morgan responds. "It was getting late after all."

"When did you take her out?" Garcia asks.

"About a week ago." Morgan responds.

"Well she was only reported missing three days ago. There was a meal being cooked when the roommate got home but couldn't find Maria." Garcia says.

"So she disappeared three days ago." Morgan says. "Four days after I took her out."

"Did she seem jumpy?" Hotch asks.

"No. She was completely fine." Morgan says.

"Alright well it appears you had no idea that this would happen." Garcia says. "It isn't your fault on what happened." She continues as the team turn back to her. "Next we have…." She goes through the names of about twenty people. "And these are the only ones we know about." She finishes. "There was no witnesses to the abductions but they are linked by the time frame they were abducted in. It's still skeptical about if they all really are connected but they have all vanished never to be seen again."

"Is it a trafficking group?" Emily asks.

"There was some research online on that but there is no signs of them anywhere." Garcia responds.

"Then they are being held." JJ concludes.

"Or it is quite likely that they are being murdered if the abductor continues to take new people. The abductor probably has a way to dispose of the bodies that we have not found out about." Reid says knowing that if he just remains quiet it'll draw suspicions.

Both him and Morgan are going to have to be careful in this case.

They cannot get caught for what they have done.

The team begin immediately on the case.

Reid is at the board looking at all that has been gathered so far. He is glad that he and Morgan are careful about fingerprints or anything that could be traced back to them. He knows that they would not have made it as far as they have without their precautions. He almost jumps when a hand comes to his shoulder and he looks to see Hotch.

"Sorry for interrupting you." Hotch says removing his hand.

"It's okay." Reid waves it off. "What can I do for you?"

"It's just that you've been so quiet for so long… Longer than normal." Hotch tells him. "Usually you'd have said something. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about the case." Reid tells him with a nod. "It seems almost random who is chosen and I'm trying to look into the deepest parts of the case to find even the smallest of connections."

Hotch is quiet for a moment then he nods. "Alright. Let us know if you find something."

"Will do." Reid promises and turns to the board again while Hotch wanders elsewhere.

However they don't make much progress and are all allowed to go home.

Reid heads to sleepover at Morgans place.

They arrive and they soon are sitting on the bottom end of the bed just kind of staring at the carpet flooring in front of them in silence.

Finally Reid is the first to move as he glances to Morgan. "Hey." He says a little quietly.

"What are we supposed to do?" Morgan sighs hanging his head. "The team has gotten involved. They're going to eventually connect the dots."

Reid places a hand on Morgan's shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Morgan. We've been careful." He points out. "We haven't left a single clue that could lead them to us being the ones that did it. Plus the team trust us too much. They won't want to believe that we are murderers and that we are being set up by the real killers. Plus we are in a position to lead them in circles on this case. If we do it enough without getting caught then maybe it will become a cold case and it will eventually be dropped."

Morgan looks into Reids eyes. "Pretty boy…" He begins then a smile comes to his face. "What if we sabotage the case?"

"That's really dangerous. We'd be caught easier." Reid points out worriedly.

Morgan puts an arm around Reid's shoulders as his smile grows a little. "I think I know how. We'll lead them in the wrong direction. Not just in circles. We'll frame someone for the murders."

Reid blinks at this. "Wow. That might help. If we combine that and target the same person we could possibly do this. But I think that we should use that only just in case. The sooner that we get this case to stop the sooner we'll be safe."

Morgan nods. "It's us. We'll be okay."

The next day the two arrive together and no one questions it.

Reid puts his bag at his desk while Morgan goes to his own.

Hotch comes in and glances around confirming that his team is here. "Let's continue." He says getting sounds of confirmation from the others.

Reid heads to the board and Morgan joins him as they look at it looking for clues and ways to manipulate the case.

"A mixture of innocents and criminals." Morgan says and he glances to Reid. "The killer almost wants to be a hero but not at the same time."

"He could very well be throwing us off." Reid points out as his eyes scan all that's on the board. "I think that it is indeed a male." He glances to Morgan. "Most of the women killed were innocent. I think that with the women it might an attraction that leads him on. Plus you even took one out. That makes me believe that they are likely all straight. So it must be a guy."

"Huh." Morgan turns to the board. "Yeah I can see that." He confirms.

Hotch pokes his head into the room. "Reid. Morgan." He says getting the twos attention. "The team is gathering in the conference room. There is something that has come up that needs to be discussed." He leaves the room and the other two males share a glance suddenly feeling worried that the team has already caught on… But if the team has done so then they hope that they are going to tell them that they trust them and believe that they are being set up by the killer.

The two of them head to meet up with the rest of the team to see what is going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

With everyone gathered Hotch stands at the front of the room with the teams attention on him as he clears his throat.

"We have gotten a letter." Hotch says holding it up showing that it was already opened. "And it seems that it is about our case." He takes the letter out and begins to read it. "Greetings. I am Salvador Toodle. I know it's a strange name for a girl but it was what my parents gave me hoping that their weak child would grow to be strong with a more masculine sounding name. But enough about me. There is something that I want you to know. Oh and by the time that you read this letter I may be already dead. I'm sure that they might know about me. They will kill me. So I gave this letter to a friend to deliver to you as fast as possible. Listen. I have seen the killers. They are both males."

Morgan and Reid glance to each other for a moment trying to hide their worry before turning back to Hotch who continues.

"One is white and the other is dark skinned. I only saw so much from where I was but I believe that you may want to know… I heard that one person was missing then… I saw her die… I wanted to go to the police… But I feared what would happen to me if they got away. They'd be hunting me down to make me suffer as they did that woman. Listen. I am sure that they've been killing for a while now. When I looked over a list of missing persons I noticed that there seemed to be something similar in a bunch of the disappearances. If they've been able to get away for so long then there is no way that they would let the police catch them. They are smart. I also saw a spark of love between them and it is powerful. They will protect and stand up for each other if either of them is caught. I am sorry I can only recall so many details as the experience was traumatic but I will do all that I can. How did I find out? I was looking for places to rob to get some money for food… And I paid the biggest price ever… I witnessed a murder. All because I was so desperate for money… I ran away before I even checked the address because I was fearful but I remember that I was on eighteenth avenue. I had at least checked that as I walked. Please. Please stop them. Let those that they have killed rest in peace. Salvador." He lowers the letter and looks around the room at the team. "We have the address that this letter was sent from." He looks to Morgan. "Just in case one of the killers is there Morgan I would like you to head there and take them down if you find them. Rossi and Emily will wait in a car in case you need backup. If you find the woman bring her in alive if possible. She is a key witness and I would like to get her into protection as soon as possible. Talk to Strauss for the address."

"Will do." Morgan promises then he leaves the other two.

"Garcia look through the residents of eighteenth avenue. See if you can find anything." Hotch continues and Garcia nods. "Reid and JJ you drive down that area and look around for anything suspicious. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood." JJ says then her and Reid leave to go do that.

Hotch heads to add this to the board of what they have. He rereads the letter trying to take out everything that he can from it.

Meanwhile…..

Morgan heads towards the house ready to grab his gun as needed. He looks for anything suspicious but of course he sees nothing. He knocks on the front door but no answer so he tries the handle finding it locked. He heads around back keeping alert and he spots an open window after seeing that the backdoor must also be locked. He climbs in through there and moves further into the house looking for the woman. He finds her closing the window in her room and pulls out the knife that he had hidden.

It's switchblade knife for easy hiding.

He sneaks up towards Salvador then grabs her putting a knife to her throat as she gasps. "You can't be allowed to live." He hisses in her ear. "You've seen too much." He then slits her throat releasing her before he gets blood on himself. He watches her die feeling satisfied with himself and he makes sure that she is dead before hiding the switchblade. He brings a hand to the radio to talk to the other two. "I found her." He reports. "She is dead. We were too late."

….

Reid glances around as JJ drives them around. He takes mental note of what the color ratio of the area is or at least of the people that he can see.

"Hey Reid." JJ says as they stop at a red light and Reid glances to her. "Does this case seem… _Odd_ … To you?"

"Depends on how you think it's odd." Reid responds.

"I just can't help this feeling that we are closer to the killers than we think." JJ admits and Reid looks back outside as they begin driving again. "Like it's right under our noses."

"I believe that we are on the right track. The killers could very well be right under our noses. If they've been able to get away with so much then they must be right under our noses. Someone here is a killer. We just gotta find out who." Reid points out.

"Right." JJ nods.

Reid's gaze comes to a dark skinned man looking around nervously. "JJ. There." He says and JJ slows down only to look to the man that Reid points to.

"Something is definitely up with him." JJ confirms.

Reid pulls out his phone getting a quick picture of the guy who not long after disappears into an alleyway like area too small for cars to go through. "We at least have his picture." He says.

"Good thinking." JJ says and she turns hoping to spot the guy again but they don't find him.

They head back to HQ for now so they can get Garcia to look at the picture.

Reid sends it to Morgan telling him to use the man as their fake killer.

Morgan confirms this rather quickly.

…

The house becomes a crime scene very quickly and Hotch comes to the scene to look at it.

"She was rushing around trying to do all that she could to protect herself." Morgan says as Hotch stands next to him. "She locked both doors so to attempt to find her alive I had to climb through the window."

"You did the right thing. You got in the quickest way you could." Hotch nods. "Do not blame yourself for what happened."

"I don't even know how long she's been dead for." Morgan lies as he looks to the body while investigators are taking pictures of the scene.

"That will be found out." Hotch tells him. "Head back to HQ for now."

"Right." Morgan confirms but instead of heading straight back he drives to where the man was. He is familiar with the area as he lives there so he finds the area quickly and parks the car somewhere safe only to wander down the alley. He looks around until he spots the man in a yard. He ducks down watching through the holes of the fence and watches a white male opens the back door.

"Ah you're here." The male says with a smile. He has sweats and no shirt. He has messy light brown hair and cyan eyes. He glances around then speaks a little quieter. "Did you do it?"

"I have it." The darker man confirms in a deep voice.

The other nods and lets him in which the man does so quickly. "You'll be rewarded for your efforts." He says then closes the door.

Morgan smiles at this. "Perfect." He looks around the yard until he notices stuff left from possibly an outdoor cook out. He hops the fence easily and sneaks over grabbing the knife using his sleeve to and he quickly leaves after that. He tosses it to the seat next to him as he climbs into the passenger seat. "Perfect." He drives off to head to the HQ now that he has that. He knows that they'll need to act quickly but he can't be any more late for heading back right now. He heads inside and goes over to Reid who has just come out of Garcia's den. "I have the knife." He whispers only loud enough for them to hear. "We must act fast."

"Tonight." Reid whispers back. "We must do it tonight."

Morgan nods at this then the two head to the room where they have the board.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

It's night.

Reid and Morgan are walking along where Morgan lives while Morgan has the knife hidden wrapped in a soft cloth in a bag to help the fingerprints remain. They watch people walking around them then Reid bumps Morgan towards the alley.

Morgan turns and sees a woman who looks a bit like Maria yet not close enough to make it seem like a change in pattern. He nods and they approach her.

She turns to them uninterested at first then she notices Morgan and can't help but lick her lips. "How may I help you?" She asks with a purr as her eyes fall to half open.

"We wanted to talk to a lady such as yourself." Morgan says putting on the charm which obviously seems to work. "But it's either both of us or neither of us. That is our only rule."

"I can work with that." The lady confirms. "Come with me." She leads them to the place where Morgan got the knife from. "Aden should be out. He's my roommate. You know he sometimes brings in a man like you." She gestures to Morgan. "I thought that he was hot but then I met you." She leads them inside and the two are careful about touching anything. "He is indeed out." She says as the house is silent.

"Perfect." Morgan chuckles then grabs her from behind putting the knife to her throat being careful to try to keep the fingerprints on it without getting his own on it. "Scream and I'll cut you."

The woman begins shaking at this. "P-Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want!" She pleads.

"Who does the cooking?" Reid asks.

"Aden. I can't cook to save my life." The woman whimpers in terror. "He can sometimes get high but he still cooks really well."

Reid heads further inside and he comes back with some gloves on along with holding another knife. "Let's get down to business." He stabs her in the stomach and she yelps in pain.

Morgan trails the knife down to her chest where he cuts her boob.

The two keep going then they stab her in the chest together until her body slumps going cold. They drag her to the basement that isn't finished and leave her there.

Morgan puts the knife outside again and Reid puts away the knife back in the kitchen.

With that done the two make sure that they don't leave anything that will lead to them then they head to leave.

When Morgan suddenly pulls Reid into an unexpected kiss for a moment only to leave.

Reid stands there in surprise for a few moments then with a blush he follows after the other.

They head to Morgans place and wait for tomorrow to come around.

"Morgan." Reid says and Morgan turns to him only to be met with a kiss. "Thank you for choosing me."

Morgan smiles and wraps an arm around his waist. "Don't worry about it pretty boy." He assures him.

They make it to work the next day and don't see Emily or Rossi.

Hotch approaches them. "You two need to go through what we have on the man Reid spotted." He says. "We got news that he often goes to a white male. We believe that Reid spotted well and this could be it."

Reid and Morgan nod and are given two files.

One for Aden Young who is the white male and the other for Pierce Stephan who is the darker skinned male.

Reid looks over Aden's file while Morgan looks at Pierce.

Then the radio comes to life.

"We've spotted a bloody knife!" Rossi reports.

"Hold your positions. A bloody knife is our way in. We are coming." Hotch responds.

Hearing this Reid and Morgan put the files down.

"You two. In your own car." Hotch says. "JJ you're with me."

They are soon racing over to the house and they quickly surround it.

Morgan kicks in the front door while the backyard is secure and they storm in guns raised.

"Whoa." Aden says appearing to be rather high off of a drug. "It's like some cop dudes."

"Yeah." Pierce says with a yawn.

JJ and Hotch slap cuffs onto the two and Morgan opens the door to the basement while Reid heads to the bedroom as if to clear the house.

Morgan makes it downstairs and sees that the body is still here. "We have a body." He reports and he finds himself smirking as he manages to not chuckle at this. He releases the radio and now that no one is listening he chuckles softly. "And we got away with it. He stands outside while the police set up police tape around the house. "Two bloody knives and a dead body."

"It was a messy kill." JJ says next to him as she stands there arms crossed. "Do you think they did while high?"

"Hard to say. Maybe they got high to forget what they did?" Morgan suggests.

"That is a possibility." Reid says coming over. "If I am correct they want to see themselves as bringers of justice and they get high to forget about the innocents that they killed."

"That would explain the mixture of those guilty of crimes and those innocent." JJ nods seeing their point.

Morgan turns to the house that has people taking photos and sweeping for everything that they can find on the two. He smiles to himself as he feels proud that they managed to get away with it.

They did it.

…..

Morgan comes over to Hotch who is looking through the two way mirror to Aden who seems to have come back to reality from being high. "So there he is." He says.

"He lived on the same area as you. Maybe that's where he saw Maria. He saw her with you." Hotch says stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "He decided that she was the one to go after." He adds as Morgan nods. "I think that's why you knew one of those that were taken."

"And with the fingerprints on the two knives recovered being confirmed as them." Morgan says in agreement remembering the report that the one knife from outside had Pierce's fingerprints and the one inside of course had Aden's fingerprints as in the wait time they got the murder weapons confirmed. He feels glad that they got lucky that the one outside happened to have the others fingerprints and not Aden's. "Shall we start the interrogation?"

"Yes." Hotch confirms and Reid comes over to watch with JJ while Hotch and Morgan go inside with a case file. He places it on the table as Aden looks at them with wide eyes. "We are going to give you a chance to confess." He says then before he can say another word Aden speaks with a fearful tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Yes! I take drugs! But it's nice to escape reality… With a slut as a roommate and a longing for a great friend of mine that often gets the drugs for me. I just can't tell him… He's how I get drugs. So I just spend as much time as I can with him. Please. I asked him to get the drugs for me." Aden confesses.

"Do you hate your roommate?" Morgan asks.

"I was only annoyed at her." Aden tells them.

"So you killed her." Hotch says and Aden's eyes widen.

"K-Killed?" Aden questions in shock.

"Yes." Hotch sits down and opens the file sliding a picture of the body to Aden who looks at it only for Aden to go pale. "The knives with her blood had yours and Pierce's fingerprints on them. We're giving you a chance to confess to your crimes before you are taken before a judge to find out whether or not you'll be found guilty. Though confessing the truth to us now may help in your sentence."

"W-What?" Aden looks up to Hotch with eyes wide in horror and fear. "D-Did the drugs d-do this? I wouldn't do t-this with a clear head!"

"Were you high at the time of her murder?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know!" Aden whimpers. "Oh God. Oh Dear God. This can't be real. I'm never doing drugs again!" He bursts into tears. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Reid turns around to look to Pierce who can be seen if he looks behind them.

"I-I didn't do anything like that!" Pierce tells Emily as Rossi stands beside her. "I swear!"

"Can you recall what you did while you were high?" Rossi asks only to receive a shake of his head.

"They must have been high when they did it." Reid says to JJ.

"Most likely." JJ turns to him for a moment before turning to look at Aden. "Perhaps we just got lucky in our search for them? It almost seems too convenient."

That's when Strauss pokes her head in. "Gather your team. The main room. Now." She says getting the twos attention. "There is something that we need to talk to everyone about." She then leaves causing the two to glance to each other wondering what is going on.

JJ goes to tell Morgan and Hotch while Reid goes to talk to Rossi and Emily.

Reid opens the door and all in the room except for Pierce turn to look to him as Pierce just stares down at his lap. He gestures with his head that they need to come out so they follow Reid out. "Strauss has called a meeting." He explains. "Apparently it's happening now."

Rossi gives a confused look. "There wasn't any training or anyone coming in today. What could be so important that she has to stop us during a case?"

"Well let's not keep her waiting." Emily says and heads off with Hotch in the front as everyone heads to where they were told to meet.

Morgan comes to walk beside Reid in the back as they fall into step with each other. "Do you think it's bad?" He asks quietly in which Reid looks down.

"I don't know." Reid responds in uncertainty. "I guess we are about to find out."

They find that everyone is there and so they take some free seats.

Strauss nods seeing them settle then she clears her throat. "Thank you for gathering here." She says as everyone's attention is on her. "Now something important and major has come up that involves the entire BAU." She tells them. "We believe that there may be a leak in the FBI."

Some people mummer and glance to each other but soon turn back to Strauss going quiet as she begins to speak again.

"We ask for everyone's cooperation in this. So we may find it as soon as possible before real damage is done." Strauss begins but Hotch speaks up.

"How are we sure that there is a leak?"

"The case you're working on." Strauss says. "Someone is trying to frame the people that you have in custody. We did a look to see if they were skipping work and where he would go in hopes for anything to help if it goes to court. That's when I got informed about a little something they found… The two actually were recorded being elsewhere during the time in which quite a few victims died. Including when Aden's roommate was killed. Now this will be a team effort and we must capture whoever the leak is. Please do your best and show the FBI just what the BAU can do. We hope that with your help the leak will be found quickly and solved just as quickly."

People cheer in agreement and Strauss dismisses them.

Aden and Pierce are released informing them that they have been proven innocent and the two were extremely happy that they are only getting drug possession charges.

The team sit in a conference room to discuss what will be going on.

"This is something we've never had to worry about before." Hotch says. "We'll need to balance the two cases I'm afraid. We'll need to go through all of the FBI agents to look for anything suspicious. Unfortunately just having Garcia do it would mean too much work and she will be unavailable for our case." He looks at the team. "Either way do your best. Reid, Morgan and Rossi. You three will be in charge of taking care of the case right now. The rest of you will help Garcia going through those in the FBI that may be the leak."

With that the meeting is over.

The three head to the room where the board still stands and they look at it with Morgan grabbing the information on the murder of the woman to add to it.

"So someone is trying to frame the same person that we were going after. Not long after we set Pierce as a suspect. Then on top of that they did it before we started the observation so that we don't catch them framing them. Or to even pass up this opportunity." Rossi says and turns to glance to Morgan. "It's no wonder it's seen as a leak. This would be one hell of a coincidence if it wasn't a leak. I thought that it was a little convenient."

"Killers will try anything to get out of trouble." Reid points out. "Especially if they don't want to admit that they are doing something wrong in the first place."

"Either way it looks like we're back to square one." Rossi sighs looking over the board.

They didn't get anything and Morgan as well as Reid stay late. Everyone else has already left so it's just them.

Morgan heads to Reid who looks up to him seeing a somber look on the darker man's face.

For the first bit no words are needed to be spoken as they both know that they share the same thought pattern about all that is going on.

And there is only one solution to this…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Hotch looks around trying to find Reid and Morgan who he hasn't seen at all today so far. He heads to talk to Garcia who turns to him as he enters. "Have Morgan and Reid come in yet?" He asks.

"Well we can take a look." Garcia types on her keyboard and pulls up the cameras. She turns it to the entrance area and they watch the sped up footage that is only sped up enough that they're still able to see who is waking in or out. "Uh apparently not." She says frowning in worry.

Hotch frowns at this so he pulls out his cell and dials Morgan's number only to bring the phone to his ear as he waits for an answer.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

It continues however no one answers and it goes to voicemail.

"Morgan. You have to call me now. Where are you and Reid? Is he actually with you?" Hotch says to leave a message. "Just call me back right away you hear?" He hangs up after that and tries Reid's number but he gets the same result. "And they won't answer their cells." He turns to Garcia. "Find their cells."

Garcia pulls it up showing the location as Morgan's place.

Rossi comes in and Hotch turns to him. "Where's Morgan and Reid?" He asks.

"Apparently Morgan's place." Hotch says.

"Do you think it's the leak?" Rossi asks and Hotch nods.

"It might be. The leak might have actually been in the BAU all along. We move out immediately. We go to Morgan's place first." Hotch takes the lead as they hurry off to Morgan's place.

They speed down the streets with the lights going off and they screech to a stop outside of Morgan's place. They hurry to surround the building guns raised just in case.

Rossi tries the front door finding it unlocked so he and Hotch head inside.

"Morgan? Reid?" Hotch calls as they move further in with Emily and JJ getting in from the back.

There is no answer and they search the main floor first until it's clear and no one is found.

Hotch turns to the living room where on the coffee table is a note alongside Morgan and Reid's cell phones. He goes over and picks it up. "I found something!"

The team gathers as Hotch reads the note to himself.

"What does it say?" JJ asks.

"There is so much to say but so little time." Hotch reads out loud as the others listen. "I guess we'll start by saying sorry. We never meant for this to go too far. There is no need to look for us as we're fine. But this is something that we need to do with just the two of us. Please forgive us for causing so much trouble and not giving a proper goodbye. Morgan and Reid." He looks up to the shocked and slightly confused faces of the team members.

"Why would they run?" Rossi asks.

"Is there someone after them that was going to go after the team?" JJ questions.

"What if they knew who was doing this and they left feeling that it was something that they had to clear up on their own before anyone else was put in danger?" Emily offers an idea.

"Whatever going on it must be something big." Hotch says putting the note down. "Especially if they would leave like this." He turns back to the team as he had watched himself put the note down. "We need to look for clues. I'll get Garcia to check their phone records. There has to be more here."

The others nod and putting away their guns they begin looking around the house hoping to find something… Anything that might tell them more about what's going on.

Hotch brings his cell up to call Garcia when he notices something sticking out from under the table. He squats and picks it up finding that it is another note. He stands as he reads it.

 _From young to old how far will it go. Travel down to the past to find the truth._

Hotch blinks and rereads the note then he turns and sees a closed door. He walks over with the note in his hand and he tries to open the door finding it locked. "Maybe this is the basement?" He looks down and sees a piece of paper sticking out from under the door. He squats and grabs it by the corner sticking out pulling it out. He looks at it reading this one.

 _Will you brave the past?_

Hotch looks up to the door. "Anyone find any keys?" He calls glancing to the direction of the bedroom.

"No!" Everyone calls back.

"We need to find a way into the basement! There were hidden papers leading to the door that I am sure is the basement door!" Hotch calls back. "Look for keys! I'll try to bust it open!" He gets up releasing the papers only to begin to kick at the door trying to force it open. "Usually Morgan is the one doing this." He sighs quietly to himself. He tries again and after a few tries it swings open revealing stairs. "It's open!" He calls and the team come back. He takes the lead as they head downstairs making sure that the light is turned on. They look around themselves once they get down there.

There is one area that catches their interest. There is a cage not too far from a metal pole and there is the lingering smell of bleach as if at least a few days ago there was cleaning with bleach.

They move further in finding some zip ties and an empty trashcan knocked over.

"What is going on?" JJ questions taking a glance around.

"Another note." Hotch heads over to it and looks at only to read it out loud. "What started out small… They would have been put down anyways or no one would miss it… Something we never wanted we tried to forget… But it wouldn't work… It built itself up inside of us until we could no longer bear it. We cracked until we shattered and it was like we no longer had any choice in what happened. It was never meant to be like this but at some point we had to accept it." He turns. "That's all that there is."

Rossi turns to the cage then he slightly glances back to Hotch. "You don't think…"

Hotch looks down. "That the leak was in front of us the whole time…" He says. "IT was them."

"But it definitely didn't stop there." Rossi says. "They tried to keep it down… Tried to hide it… But apparently it's like they lost control and could no longer do what they wanted… To stop."

"As much as I want to be angry with them… They tried… They tried to stop and resisted until they shattered…" JJ says. "It's like some kind of instinct was planted in them for some reason and they couldn't stop forever. I don't feel like it's entirely their fault."

Emily glances away. "I just can't believe that they were the ones that were the ones we were actually hunting."

"But it makes sense of how they knew who to go after to try to frame." Rossi says. "But they did it rather fast that they didn't have time to cover up the alibis."

"Or they couldn't without Garcia but she would become suspicious if they asked her." Hotch says.

"And I doubt that they wanted to drag anyone else into this." Emily adds.

Hotch pulls out his phone. "Well we are going to find them and they have some explaining to do." He calls Garcia. "Garcia. Do what you can to find Morgan and Reid. They might have been wearing a disguise of some kind."

"I'll do my best." Garcia goes through the camera footage but frowns as she tries to find them when they left yet there isn't cameras close enough to Morgan's place. She sighs after a bit. "If they are wearing one then it's a really good one. I can't find them anywhere!" She reports.

"Keep looking. They have to be somewhere." Hotch then hangs up. "Team. Search the city. Keep your eyes sharp."

They hurry out to begin the search for their two team members.

…

Morgan glances to Reid adjusting his beanie then pushing up his sunglasses. "Hey." He says as Reid is looking back.

"It's strange to watch the city get further and further away." Reid sighs softly. He has his hair pulled back into a ponytail which is put through the back of a blue baseball cap. He pushes up his own sunglasses.

Morgan looks back as they are on the back of the train able to look back to the city that they are leaving behind. "It is a little strange." He admits then turns back around as it begins to disappear from view. He stuffs his hands into his navy blue pullover sweater's pockets. He's glad that there was space for them to put their bag that they took with them to carry their stuff above them on a rack. He is also glad that his mother was able to take Clooney for him as well which makes him feel better about leaving said dog behind. "Say. Maybe we could start a baking company. With your skill and my charm it'd go over well." He offers and Reid turns around to sit properly adjusting his zipped up purple sweater.

"We could. Though I won't have that _special_ ingredient." Reid says then he speaks as he chuckles softly after Morgan gives him a questioning look. "What did you think I did with parts of the bodies?"

"Damn kid you're crafty." Morgan says with a slight shake of his head.

Reid just grins in return. "Why thank you dear Johnathon." He says the first name of Morgan's new name.

"I love you Edmond." Morgan responds doing what Reid just did.

The two share a kiss and Reid lays his head against Morgan's shoulder while Morgan lays his head on top of Reid's. They're just glad that they aren't going to have to face their team for what they did.

Morgan puts his hand over Reid's on the train seat between them as they choose the seat against the very back of the train.

….

The team searched for a long while but there was nothing found.

Morgan and Reid withdrew all of the money that they had in their bank accounts and Garcia followed them from the bank to a restaurant nearby but they managed to slip away as they must have changed only to leave.

Either way they managed to get away from them and they have no idea where the two have gone now.

And it remained that way as it was as if they disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Three years later…

A dark skinned man with dark green eyes smiles and waves as two costumers leave with their baked goods in paper bags. "Have a wonderful day and thank you for coming to Moon cat bakery!"

"You too!" The lady calls back then she joins hands with her lover as they head off.

"Canadians are so nice." The man says with a small smile and he glances back to a blonde who has his hair in a hair net.

The blonde turns to the other with beautiful blue eyes and they share a smile between each other.

A good life.

The end.


End file.
